Bleach Me Baby
by CheshireeKat
Summary: A series of M rated Yaoi drabbles and one shots that I shall be creating! Ideas for each of the drabbles and one shots will and shall be greatly appreciated, so don't be afraid to inbox me with many ideas for both! I will try to make a one shot or a drabble almost every day, so hold me to it! :D
1. Drabble: Give Me More- GinxIchigo

**Give Me More- Gin x Ichigo Drabble**

**Well hello again! Been some time... I think _ lol Umm, well anyway, here's a little something. A drabble! These shall be saw more often along with one shots! So expect em'!**

* * *

I held his thin waist as he bounced in my lap. His grinding and dry humping a bit sloppy and off rhythm, but I can handle it. He was the most adorable thing I've ever seen, and that's in all honesty. His tangerine hair sprinkled upon his head with a few pieces plastered to his forehead from the sweat gaining there as he gave me a lap dance. His eyes low, his breaths ragged and tainted with the simple yet strong smell of Vodka and his tan, sweated body against mines. I, Gin Ichimaru had picked up this orange haired hottie at the club just around the corner at Las Nochas Night club. That club had to be one of the most high classed, pricey, sweaty and ridiculous clubs I've probably spent most of my lonely days at; those nights when I wanted to get a cute girl or guy who was willing to give me what I wanted for a night, but honestly, I think I want this orangette in particular to give me just a bit more. "Sore wa yoi kanjideshou ka?" Does it feel good I ask him, and of course, I get a nod. "Guddo... Sore wa watashi e no kimochigaī" Good, it feels good to me to, I reply, my voice low and slicked with sex. He seemed to love this lap dance more than I did, but who knew if that was even possible. Good thing I brought him home with me, because perhaps this little game we got going could progress to a good fuckin'. I smirked. "Give me more" I demanded. "Give you more?" The orangette, Ichigo, repeated back to me. My grin grew 10x larger before I nodded. "Yep. Give me more"

* * *

**Bada-bing! And there we go with a little drabble to start off this series of both one shots and drabbles! I shall try my hardest to upload a drabble or one shot everyday! Kay? :D**


	2. OneShot: I Wish- SyazelxIchigo

**I Wish- Ichigo x Syazel Shot oneshot**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I wish I would have paid attention; that I would have turned down the volume on my iPod; that I wasn't too busy texting to Rukia, eyes glued to the phone. I wish I was aware of my surroundings; that I knew where I was walking wasn't safe, because if I did know, maybe now I wouldn't be up against an alley wall getting pounded into oblivion by some random guy. My face pressed up against the ragged, dirty concrete of some touché night club as my virgin… well not so virgin hole anymore, was ravished and abused with brute and brutal force by some pink haired bastard clad in glasses with the cock size of a fucking horse's dick. Or so it felt. It hurt so much, and I felt so disgusted as I couldn't help but let out strangled and hoarse moans as my throat began to dry with each second. I wish he wasn't mumbling these disgusting things in my ear. Telling me how I was a dirty slut and a nasty whore and how much I like this. I didn't want to hear it. Didn't want to feel it, but I was. I wish he hadn't told me his name, because every time I shall cross an alley way, or catch a glimpse of something pink, or even feel as his personality reminded me of another's, I'll remember this man and what he was doing to me now. "Syazel" he mumbled to me as he continued pounding me, the slapping sounds increasing now in both speed and sound as he was racing full speed ahead to his orgasm; his seed leaking down my thigh as well as sizable amount of blood mixed in. It hurt so much as it was coming to an end now; for as he became rougher in his actions. And yet even then as the pain was something unexplainable, moans and whorish groans ripped from deep within my body of both pain and disgusted pleasure that I was unwillingly building somewhere down inside of me. I hated this feeling. Him in me, my skin beginning to burn as some of my exposed flesh was rubbed against the hard concrete wall, the pain, the noises, the sounds, the moans- the, the pleasure, the ecstasy, the dread of being raped this very moment and not a single person heard, and if they did, they kept walking… Just… all of it.

Feeling a sting to my ass cheek, the pink haired seme behind me raped my perished hole a bit faster. Going deeper and slamming harder as I heard him stutter he was about to cum and all I could do was chit out a pained "Ahhh! ~". And with that, he snatched his member out of me and began to jerk himself; the clear indication of it from the slapping sounds I heard; me guessing it was his palm meeting with the base of his cock. And then I felt it. The warm sticky liquid that was sprouted and sprinkled along my backside and lower back, coming in streamy, hot spurts as he muttered out incoherent groans, him not even knowing my name to moan that as I slid down the wall. My jeans tattered and dangling at my ankles with my sweater still lifted to my mid section as cum drizzled down my back and into my ripped and bleeding anus, I felt a hand placed upon my head a grip a handful of my orange hair, lifting it upwards so I could stare up at the rapist. He had the most ridiculous and devilish grin I've ever seen, and it made my stomach twist in circles and pretzel turns that made me feel queasy. Then he leaned down and placed a kiss to my cracked lips; still rough as ever and he was finished with me, whispering on my lips when he pulled away that he hoped we met again. I hoped we didn't, because who knows if I'd ever, ever, ever, let this happen to me again; for I'd be ready next time, which I was praying to the Gods there wouldn't be a next time. But for now, I let it slide. I had no energy to do anything, and unconsciousness was now coming over me in heavy waves as the corners of my eyes began to fade to black and sounds and colors began to slow. I soon saw the figure in front of me disappear down the dingy alleyway until he was no longer an object of my vision, but a black blur with a pink hue to it. I wish I would have paid attention; that I would have turned down the volume on my iPod; that I wasn't too busy texting to Rukia, eyes glued to the phone. I wish I was aware of my surroundings; that I knew where I was walking wasn't safe.

* * *

**Aish! I'm soooo sorry I didn't upload yesterday, I was busy seeing my family in the hospital and got caught up and forgot. Buuuut, here's this story here! I hope this made up for it even though it's mega sad _ It didn't take me long to write, but I know for sure it's anything and everything but a happy ending, but I still hoped you liked it! :D**

**I shall try and upload again tomorrow, since probably, I'll have mostly nothing to do and I'm a noob and will probably either be reading fanfic or writing it lol So yeahh!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Love you guys and don't forget to keep reading! :D**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Love ya guys! **


	3. Drabble: More than I can Handle- NnoiShi

**More than I can handle- Shinji x Nnoitra Drabble**

* * *

At first the whole thing was something I could handle, because it was old men and teenage boys who were doing me which wasn't something like rocket science, it was easy to handle; because he, Nnoitra, was taking it easy on me, I guess. At least that's what he told me the night before we fucked. Probably was one of the funniest things I've ever heard from a guy like him. As it was, his "taking it easy" was deep, long and hard strokes; pounding me into any near surface he got his hands on; bending my flexible body into the most kinky and breath taking positions as he repeatedly slapped my globes of flesh until they were a "pretty pink", as he called it. Not that I didn't enjoy the rough treatment, but it was defiantly different and more than I could handle. He wasn't some old geezer that I usual hooked up with off the curb when I got too drunk who looked like he was going to pass out after the first ten strokes, or some 17 year old boy who could barely hold his sexual essence once he got a taste of what I was offering. Oh, I guess I didn't mention that I'm a prostitute did I? Hmm, guess not… well now you know, and Nnoi here was probably one of the best choices made yet. Call me a slut, a whore, a blonde haired piece of trailer trash, whatever floats your boat, but no matter, I won't give up on what's more than I can handle, for the game of not being able to catch up with myself is too fun of a game.

* * *

**Tada! Here ya go! Sorry I haven't uploaded, in like what, one or two days? I had absolutely no inspiration. Like none, what-so-ever lol. Buuuuuut, here's this thing! I hope you like this little ShinNnoi drabble. If you liked it, lemme know, if you think I could do better… let me know that too! XD lol Umm, I'll try and keep this up, kay guys?! **

**Other than that, too-da-lo!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	4. OneShot Part 1: The Tutor- GrimmjowxIchi

**The Tutor part 1 – Grimmjow x Ichigo one shot**

**Grimmjow's POV**

"_Listen old man, I don' need a got damn tutor"_

"_But you're getting one"_

"_No I'm not, and ain't a damn soul gonna' force me" _

_So you might be wondering why the hell I'm arguing with my old man correct? Yeah, I figured so. Well let me tell ya'._

_Today was Thursday. The Thursday in which I'd finally be getting my tutor; the one I told my step dad, Aizen, I didn't need, yet he insisted I did for my math. Yeah I admit it, I fucking suck at math with a pure passion, but it doesn't mean that I couldn't learn on my own. And yeah once again I admit that when I look at Algebra, the shit looks like the Alien Hieroglyphics from that American show Lost, but as said before, that doesn't mean I'm not capable of learning at my own pace, on my own time on my own. But no matter how I tried to explain that to my thick headed father, he'd only go on and on and on about it. _

_It almost, to a good point, made my fucking ears ring; like a fire alarm was going off? Yeah, that type of ring, right in my ear. I swear the brown haired bastard was going to talk me to death; like he didn't even need me to reply for him to hold the conversation. Ch', I honestly didn't see why the guy needed me here. _

_If he could argue on his own then my existence in the same room as him right now is irrelevant; or at least so I thought until he asked me a question._

"_Right?" He asked me with his hands folded over his chest with that quirky smirk imprinted on his face. That face alone always gave me the chills. The damned expression just looked so… pedo. _

_Breaking myself from my thoughts about my father's overly weird facial expressions, I gave a nod with an aggravated grunt, which I was hoping to Kami that it would satisfy his employs, but it seems nothing gave this old fart the fuckin' satisfaction, unless it had to do with true pleasure or some shit, which really started to give me a pure migraine. _

"_Christ on a bike! Yes! Damn!" I shouted, my voice octaves higher as I gave him my reply, hoping that aggravation and annoyance laced it fully, which it seemed it did; for he just smirked again and left me where I stood in the kitchen._

And that's exactly why I was sitting where I was sitting now. On my bed getting my ears talked off by some orange haired hottie. Yep, you heard me right; my tutor was a total hottie. He was a ginger. Orange hair, his face lightly sprinkled with freckles, lithe yet toned body and was tanned just a bit, honey colored eye and a nice ass. Oh hells yes that ass. Checked that shit out from when he walked in, to up my stairs to my bedroom until it landed on my bed were my eyes could no longer mind fuck it; Ha! The shit was so plumped and ripe, I wanted to land all types welts on it with my hand as I fuc-

"Grimmjow!"

Whoops, guess I wasn't listening.

"Huh?"

"Were you even listening to me?"

No. "Yes" I lied. I was so busy fantasizing about doing this guy right here for me to be even listening to a single word he was talking about about this algebra lesson. He probably was telling me some seriously valuable shit too that could actually help me learn how to do this work. Whelp, oh well.

"Then what did I say?" Oh how I hated when teacher asked me that.

"How the hell should I know? You were talking to fast" The others eyes widened in disbelief and what seemed to me, a spark of pissed and are you serious. I was defiantly serious if that's what his facial expression was trying to tell me, because I wasn't listening to a single word he said.

"I barely said anything!"

"And? Even if you didn't say much, you could have still said it too fast" I saw his eyebrow twitch. Oh how fun it was to tease this "teacher" of mine. He got so upset and so flustered so easily you could compare the difficulty to a video game on very easy, just like his emotions. It was so easy to do, I couldn't help myself from teasing him this way like I do whenever he came to tutor me; but deep down honestly, I think he kind of likes me. Not that I'm cocky or anything… okay, yes the fuck I am, but not only that, I can read a person's body language and so pretty well, and from what I've been seeing, I think this little ginger here really actually has the hots for me.

Ichigo sighed. Was he getting sick of my games? Who knew? Lemme not press my luck though, I think I should cool it for a moment. "Look teach-"I said plopping back on my bed, placing my arms behind my head and letting my legs spread out in front of me. "-How about we quit with tutoring shit today and just fuck eh?" My tutor's cheeks turned a pretty pink color as his mouth opened and closed but nothing came out for several seconds. "Cat got your tongue?" I asked. He once again said nothing, but suddenly did. "W-what the hell! No! I'm your teacher! Teacher and students should never engaged in that type of activity, plus watch your mouth, it's no good to swear in front of your teacher-" He was rambling with a lecture when I cut him off.

"No one said we couldn't do it though…" I said sitting up and grinning and his mouth shut quickly. He seemed to be baffled, because once again he said nothing.

"Am I right?" Still no response.

"So I'm wrong?" I questioned my teacher who was looking in the other direction, or should I say, out my window, trying to keep from making eye contact with me; that blush that made his freckles seem so much more cuter than they were, making my mind wander again, but not before I placed a hand on his thigh. "Teach?" I called out to him once again and he looked at me as I approached closer and closer to his face; reason now our nose where only millimeters from touching. He seemed to enjoy the closeness for a moment, or so I thought, because those beautiful amber irises of his glazed over became a lot lower than before, like he was drugged by me drawing close to him. I was hoping I was going to be able to get a kiss, because I began to inch closer and he still didn't move, but then I guess he realized what the situation looked like and pulled away from me. God damnit. "L-lessons are done for today" he told me picking up his briefcase with the algebraic papers and so and began to walk to the door.

"Why?" I asked looking at him retrieve his shoes at my bedroom door. "You've done well" was his only reply to me before he tried to escape. Like I was going to let that happen.

I dozzied on up behind him and pulled him by the waist back into my room; him only a few footsteps from him being out of my reach before I grabbed him and pulled him back onto my bed into my lap, earning a gasp from my 24 year old tutor: Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ichigo…" I breathed right near his ear, feeling him squirm even more then before he was before I did the action; him kicking and trying to peel my arms from around his midsection so he would be freed, but come on now, the muscle I bare under this touché ass uniform is no work of steroids or some drug, but pure-d gym work outs, and they weren't there for no reason.

Me being stronger than him, even though he may have looked like a stick bug and wasn't as toned as I, had a little fight in him, but lost the battle of getting freed quite easily; but he still didn't give into me. "Lemme go!" He yelled at me.

"Is that improper grammar I hear?" I teased him before nibbling on his ear. He squeaked. "Shut up! Let me go, I'm your tutor!" Oh wahh, who game a damn? Honestly. Ichigo covered his mouth and shut his eyes, trembling slightly on my lap as he felt my hand travel south to shut his trap. I chuckled as he bit back a moan. "You like that teach?" I asked the male on my lap, groping his hardening erection, but all he did was take an intake of air and tried to restrain his moans once again. "Do ya'?" I asked him again, raising my voice just a bit to make my question sound more demanding; letting him know I wanted an answer, and surprisingly he peaked over his shoulder the best he could and mumbled something to me.

"Grimmjow"

Was what I heard. Damn that sounded absolutely and crazily sexy coming from him. All breathy in what not; rolling off of his tongue with such lust and elegance… _When the hell did I become the poet using such big words? _I grinned at the thought, truly thinking that over for a bit, but then I felt my tutor grab a hand full of my cotton candy blue hair and pull it towards his face, like he wanted to kiss me, which I was glad to do…- but then.

"Grimmjow? Ichigo? Dinner is ready if you're ready to eat and is still tutoring"

* * *

**Sorry I didn't upload for a while, I was so caught up in SHINee and MBLAQ and the Carrie Diaries and blah blah blah, why am I rambling? Dunno, but who cares! Umm, here's part one of the tutor! I like it so far and I hope you do too, because, I took time writing it :D Sorry for grammar and so, I was rushing, plus I don't got a beta reader _ But anyways, ENJOY AND REVIEW ON THIS FIRST PART!**


End file.
